Tell Me Something
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Yuuto just had to know. Tatsuki x Yuuto...if you squint and turn your head to the side.


**A/N:** Because there are so few Hands Off fanfiction.

Very minimal Tatsuki x Yuuto. In undertones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hands Off…but I want to.

**Tell Me Something:**

He had been looking at Tatsuki for ten minutes, watching the flickering of his constantly broody aura. Inside his head, Yuuto ticked off the emotions that Tatsuki was feeling. Anger seemed to be the main one at the moment. Smirking to himself, the more upbeat boy leaned on his desk, just looking at the gloomy one without saying a word. It seemed to piss Tatsuki off even more.

Instead of saying anything at all, Tatsuki simply stood up roughly. For fifteen minutes Kotarou had been gone talking to Minami about basketball practice. The first five minutes had been tolerable enough but when Yuuto decided to just stare, it was a bit much for the pissy one. However, before Tatsuki could leave the near empty classroom, Yuuto decided not to make it easy for him.

"Tell me, Tatsuki…" As he trailed off, Yuuto glanced over at the two students who had just left, leaving the two boys alone.

Tatsuki turned his head in Yuuto's direction, waiting for what was next.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Not even dignifying that with an answer, the dark haired boy simply walked away. Shouldering his backpack, Yuuto followed. He was bored anyway, might as well bug the hell out of Tatsuki. It was the least he could do.

Though, he couldn't help but wish he had more of a reaction from Tatsuki, not even the twinge of annoyance in his aura was satisfying Yuuto anymore. At least Kotarou gave the funniest reactions. The things that boy yelled. It was enough to make Yuuto laugh his ass off.

"It's not a hard question." He pressed on, looking at Tatsuki and bracing himself in case the other boy decided that beating the crap out of Yuuto on school grounds would be worth any consequence. Even if it would mean upsetting Kotarou.

So, when Tatsuki suddenly stopped before the stairs and turned towards him, Yuuto was just about ready for anything.

"Why do you want to know? Interested?"

Except that, of course.

It was the mots unexpected thing that Yuuto had ever heard from the other boy and that was including all the times Tatsuki seemed to know everything. How the other would manage to find out things. Tatsuki even suggesting anything like that should have disturbed Yuuto more then it did. But after the initial shock, he only felt vague amusement and the sudden urge to know what Tatsuki's reaction would be if he took him up on that.

Using the fact that Yuuto was stunned into silence, Tatsuki started to walk down the stairs. He had managed to shut up the sleazy one. If he were anyone else, he'd cheer. Too caught up in his silent victory, he didn't notice that Yuuto hurried after him, smirking. At the bottom floor, quite a few kids were still milling around, probably hanging out with their friends more before they had to go home.

They had both reached the bottom of the staircase when Tatsuki noticed that he hadn't lost Yuuto as he hoped he would.

"Hey, man, let's wait for Kotarou." Yuuto suggested and Tatsuki hesitated.

He wanted to make sure that his cousin got back safe but Yuuto was there. Surely, he'd be okay.

Then, unwanted thoughts of past events happened. How, at times, even when Yuuto or someone else was there, Kotarou was still threatened and hurt. No, he would protect Kotarou. Making up his mind, Tatsuki simply stood by a wall and waited for the blonde to show up.

As he saw Yuuto lean with his shoulder on the wall facing him, he hoped Kotarou would show up really soon.

"But, Tatsuki, you have to tell me something!" Yuuto's voice rose with each word and soon enough, most of the students that were still there, were looking in their direction.

Tatsuki willed Kotarou to show up right at that moment.

But, it seemed that his cousin was defying his mental thoughts.

"Tell me how much you **_love_** me!"

--

When Kotarou had finally shown up at the bottom of the stairs, he immediately rushed to Yuuto's fallen form.

"Yuuto! What's wrong? What happened?"

As he rolled the near unconscious boy over, he saw a stupid grin on Yuuto's face.

"And I only give you two love."

With a laugh, he got up and wobbled Kotarou home.

At least Tatsuki finally gave him a more interesting reaction.

**Owari. **

**Please, Review. **


End file.
